


Merge

by RussianWitch



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: I felt like tentacles, M/M, Mild Blood, Riding, Rough Sex, So sue me, Weirdness, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See tags no actual plot present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merge

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Cold wraps around his heart. 

Tendrils? Fingers, doesn't really matter: something has pushed into his chest and is squeezing. Foreign energy invading his body, or getting drawn out of it: he doesn't care which one it is, it's happening—Riddick opens his eyes, swallowing a curse, and unwilling gasp blinded by the glare that surrounds Vaako in the darkness of the chamber. 

He tries to ignore his dick taking notice focusing on the Necromonger glowing with a ghostly aura instead: Vaako's soul, too big for its vessel, too saturated with something—unnatural, spilling out of the Necromonger's body. 

_Not of this verse—_ A non-existent voice whispers inside his head. The hand on, _in,_ his chest turns into a claw as it pulls out shredding skin as razor nails trail down to his abdomen, but at least his heart isn't getting squeezed like an overripe fruit any longer. 

Riddick isn't sure if this new ability of Vaako's agrees with him. No one living should know what it feels like to have their internal organs played with, is all he's thinking, no one who's gonna live past the next hour anyway. Hadn't expected to count himself as one of those for a while yet. "What the hell are ya waiting for?" Ignoring the heaviness that's settling deeper and deeper in his body as Vaako keeps stroking and reaches for the creature hovering over him. 

Vaako's mouth twists into something that might be a smile, or a sneer. 

Riddick finds he doesn't really care. 

The heaviness turns into heat when he makes contact with Vaako's cold skin. Something feral and mindless wakes up in the depth of his mind answering the threat or promise of Vaako's presence. The sheet is ripped from Riddick's body, but Vaako doesn't bother undressing, just kneels on the bed the heavy, ornate fabric of Vaako's formal robe scratching Riddick's skin as the Necromonger settles in his lap. Vaako looks like a fucking king getting comfortable on his throne. 

Riddick's very happy dick is sheathed in the cold body on top of him. It's an almost needed relief banking the fire that's started in Riddick's gut that's rapidly spreading into all of his extremities. Distracted by his own reactions, he almost misses Vaako's almost silent gasp: the tiny mew of pleasure that's hotter than anything Riddick has experienced in a while. 

"Stay still!" Vaako orders, the haughty tone is almost enough for Riddick to quit their little game: throw the bastard off, and go satisfy his urges elsewhere. Fortunately Vaako opens his robe exposing himself: barely enough to show Riddick Vaako isn't as unaffected as he'd like to pretend. Being ridden isn't his favorite way of doing things, but as Vaako moves tendrils of power shoot out of his body wrapping around Riddick's body. Closing his eyes against the glare, he grabs for the headboard to keep from reaching out again, the metal twisting and melting under his hands from the heat. Even through his eyelids, the pale blue flames Vaako's face is a grinning skull as his body rising and falls on Riddick's dick. 

Leaning forward, the Necromonger sinks his claws into the muscle of Riddick's shoulder eliciting a roar and making the Furyan buck almost unseating Vaako, who rewards him with welts on his chest and across his arms all the way up to his wrists. His hands wrap around Riddick's on the bed frame, both clutching at the twisted metal, the different energies leaking from them flaring dangerously around their hands. The glow is bright enough that Riddick has to fight the urge to turn his head away: only that would mean losing the game. So he opens his eyes instead, concentrating on Vaako's eyes: black holes mesmerizing enough to distract from all the energy swirling around them: dark and empty like space, like a Necromonger's heart— 

Vaako's mouth on his, is a surprise. 

A slick tongue licks into his mouth, tastes and teases inviting him to join in. He lets Vaako do as he wants, but can't resist snapping his teeth, sinking them into Vaako's lip hard enough to rip flesh if Vaako tries to pull away. The Necromonger hisses, power flaring and Riddick feels tentacles of power burrow into his body again. "Stay still!" Vaako demands against his lips, and mutinously Riddick concentrates on mastering the fire raging inside his body imagining the power pushing the heat into Vaako's body along with his dick, breaking Vaako's concentration and feeling the tentacles wrapping around his guts pull away. "Should get off my dick, if you want that." He tells Vaako with a grin, barely resisting the temptation to grab the bastard by the throat, roll them over and shove himself into the cool body over and over until they are both a mess. 

Never imagined himself fucking a corps. 

Never imagined enjoying himself so damn much. 

"Come on! Work that ass!" He demands, and Vaako arches hissing like a pissed off cat. Riddick misses the braids: if Vaako still had them, he could have used them as a leash, or to tie his favorite Necro to the bed by his hair and watch Vaako struggle and curse, trying to keep from damaging his locks. 

The pretty looks Necro's supposedly don't care about. 

Yet another thing Riddick now knows to be bullshit about the Necros. He's watched them preen and parade often enough: saw with how much pride Vaako displayed the still weeping purification scars. It would have been an interesting experiment—except Vaako has hacked off the braids and Riddick doesn't see them returning any time soon. "Come on, hot shot: get me off!" Vaako growls, but obeys, speeding up, his dick slapping wetly against the rough fabric of his robe marking it with the evidence of Vaako's pleasure. Their energies twist around them, throbbing and singing the air in the chamber. Tentacles slip in and out of bodies tangling together until Riddick isn't sure who is doing what. All of it leaves him breathless: seeing stars and colors. If there is one thing he misses: it's color. But fucking his favorite corps, Riddick can almost remember them: taste them on Vaako's skin, smell them on his body. 

"How dare you speak to me, cur!" Vaako's enchanted hand wraps around his throat, far too gentle for all of the Necro's intensity, as he practically vibrates in indignation. "You should thank me for condescending to the use of your body!" Vaako's body tightens around him, thighs gripping painfully as he rides Riddick harder. 

Riddick's body burns, he wouldn't be surprised to spot blisters on his skin later. The fire concentrates in his chest growing from spark to an inferno and the body above him is just what he needs to quench it. "That's it!" He groans, he metal under their hands disintegrating under the pressure leaving their fingers laced together as it leaks away or evaporates, as Vaako pins Riddick's hands to the pillow next to his head leaning forward until they are nose to nose—like they are lovers or some crap like that. 

With a growl, he surges up, forcing Vaako back until he can sink his teeth into the Necromonger's throat biting down until he tastes blood. Shaking off Vaako's grip, he rips the robe still covering the Necro's pale, cold chest. Electricity zaps across Vaako's skin, "Pretty—" Escapes Riddick in a purr against the bite tempting him to bite again and again in an attempt to close his teeth around the lights leaving bleeding wounds across Vaako's chest. Vaako fight him: hisses insults and threats, claws at his back, but still milks Riddick's dick with his ass, and grinds his dick against his abdomen. "My pretty bitch—" He works his way up the trashing body to feed at the snarling mouth as lances of cold pierce his body in retaliation.  

A particularly nasty one forces its way down his throat choking the breath out of him: the tentacle tastes of electricity and don't have weight, but it is dense stretching his throat solid and merciless, cruelly pushing further than he would have thought anything could go without being swallowed down. "You are mistaken who the bitch is here—breeder." Riddick digs his nails into Vaako's skin his hand slipping along the Necro's chest until his palm is on Vaako's cold, dead heart—that's when he feels the energy in his body surging into his hand and through it into Vaako. 

The Necromonger howls, and Riddick feels like he's hit by lightning. Around them the glow turns truly blinding, and Riddick clutches at Vaako as cold and heat surge through both their bodies over and over again until Riddick isn't sure which body he's occupying. He fights for air, snarling around the obstruction in his throat until the tentacle melts away and Vaako is licking at his lips. He forces the Necro down, biting and growling as he fucks into the willing body. Funny thing, he can feel it too: not only his dick sliding into Vaako's ass, but also getting slowly filled and fucked at the same time. His hands digging into Vaako's shoulders and—"What the fuck?" He groans in confusion at Vaako who by the look of him looks just as confused. 

He'd stop to figure this shit out, only it feels too good, and Vaako doesn't seem to care either—so he ignores the weird shit and concentrates on getting the both of them off. "Transcendence!" Vaako groans in return, wrapping his legs around Riddick's waist digging his heels into his back to in encouragement. "Share it with me!" Vaako orders, his voice like nothing Riddick has heard from him before, their mouths connect: familiar taste and unfamiliar power taking his breath away. 

Riddick finds himself screaming, unsure when the ability to do so, and to breathe was returned to him. His back feels like it's on fire, Vaako's nails flaying him alive as _they keep on fucking._  He looks down at the Necro who smirks contently, his eyes falling shut as he enjoys being bred, raking his hands over Riddick's back over and over again. The smell of blood mingling with the smell of sex and death, sending them into a fresh bout of frenzy. 

For once he'd like to slow down, demand answers but his own body betrays him, the tentacles of Vaako's power keeping him moving: screwing himself deeper and deeper into the stone cold body. "Do you understand now, breeder?" Vaako demands, but Riddick doesn't have breath enough to answer no longer sure if he's fighting to get closer and extinguish the fire inside of him, or fighting to get away from the tentacles and nails ripping his apart. He wants to demand what he's supposed to understand, but the ability to form words has left him the animal side taking over leaving him capable only of random sounds. Yet despite the rising terror his balls are churning, his dick throbbing in the way it does when he's about to come. 

Vaako is almost there as well, Riddick has bedded him enough before to recognize the signs of the Necro's iron control unraveling as pleasure batters at his iron self control. Whatever Vaako set out to do, it gets lost in Riddick's retaliation, is annihilated under his teeth as he bites again and again leaving his marks along Vaako's shoulders. When he, or they come blind and dumb to anything but the feel of their bodies merging together.  

"Transcendence—" 

Echoes through audible to every sentient creature within reach, the last thing they hear before the supernova obliterate everything in it's path devastating the sector, purifying everything in its path.


End file.
